Invitational content items such as advertisements have commonly been presented alongside traditional media, such as television and radio. Due to the nature of traditional media, the advertisements presented have not provided an interactive experience in which a user can engage with the advertisement to select further information or to make an immediate purchase.
The internet, in contrast, allows for media rich interactive advertisements that allow a user to request further information, access secondary information, etc. While these advertisements provide much greater functionality, a user is not always in an appropriate setting to interact with the advertisement to fully appreciate everything that is offered. For example, a user streaming a media stream while driving may not be able to interact with their mobile device to properly engage with the advertisement. Likewise, a user on a mobile device with a smaller display may wish to interact with the advertisement when using their desktop, laptop or tablet Personal Computer (PC) that provides a much larger display.
Currently, a user has no way of re-accessing an advertisement that was presented to the user. For example, a user unable to interact with an advertisement presented while driving cannot access the advertisement at a more convenient to engage with the advertisement. As a result, users miss out on information that they are interested in and advertisers get less value from their marketing efforts.